Order of the Raven
by kira66
Summary: EDITED Who would of thought that the Trio of Saviors not to mention the boy who lived would leave the light side to join the Order of the Raven?
1. Chapter 1

Three figures dressed in all black stand at the edge of the forbidden forest staring at the dimly lit stone castle looming in the distant. Each remembering when they had been students here. It seemed like forever but in reality it had only been three short, or long depending on how you looked at it, years. They had made a choice three years ago to leave their place of learning and head off into the world. If they would've chosen to stay they would be just entering their seventh and final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Three sets of eyes peer through the darkness of the night but not through the darkness of their souls. This was not a social visit. This was far from a social visit. They were here on a mission. A mission that would change the course of the Dark War that was raging through the wizarding world.

These three figures were moving and acting like one being. They had been together so long they didn't need words to tell them what each other was thinking. Their thoughts were broken as the taller of the three began to move towards the castle. The other two fell in step behind him. Not a word was uttered and they seem to draw strength from the silence and darkness around them. They moved through the shadows and are soon standing in front of the large doors that lead inside the school. The taller one, and seemingly the leader, raises his hand and forms a fist. He slams it hard onto the door several times and then steps back with the others to wait.

Three pairs of eyes lock as silent communication passes between the trio. Soon they hear footsteps coming from inside the castle. All three of them draw their wands from within their black cloaks and wait.

The door is pushed open by a elderly looking women dressed in a fancy green robe. She has small spectacles sitting on the very end of her nose. She eyes the three strangers with caution, you couldn't be too careful these days. "Can I help you?" Her voice is withered and warn.

The leader of the trio nods and reaches up, pushing the hood of his cloak off his head. The other two follow his example. A pair of cold emerald green eyes stare at the elderly witch. "I believe you can _help_ me...Professor McGonagall. We wish to speak to Professor Dumbledore." His voice is smooth and confident but matches the coldness that is within his eyes.

The elderly witch blinks as she eyes the three figures in front of her. They look oddly familiar. The taller one has emerald green eyes and a head full of windblown, messy, short black hair. The shortest of the three surprises her. It's a girl. Not really a girl as her quick once over tells her. She looked to be a young lady of maybe seventeen. She had straight, short, brown hair with cinnamon brown eyes. Then finally she eyes the third figure. It turned out to be another man with dull red hair that hung down just above his shoulders. Finally she looked back to the taller one and narrowed her eyes. "The headmaster is currently unavailable at this time. If you would kindly come back at a more suitable time..." She begins to close the door.

"You don't seem to understand us. We are not _asking _to see Professor Dumbledore. We are_ telling_ you that we want to see him. So I suggest you announce our presence!" The black haired man stated, simply. The other two nod in agreement and soon all three hold identical smirks as the elderly witch scurries off, in a huff, to oblige them. "Well now. It seems that she is going to take us to see the crazy old fool after all." The black haired man chuckled and received a light punch on the arm from his female companion.

"You are so rude Harry. You scared her out of her wits. She's not as young as she used to be and we don't want to give her a heart attack before we can complete our mission." The young woman glared at her black haired companion.

The black haired man, now known as Harry, rolled his eyes in amusement. "Stop trying to act like you're innocent Hermione Granger. You're just as bad as us. Right Ron?" He looked over at the very amused red head.

"Of course Harry. I would even venture to say that she can be a lot worse than us." Ron smirked.

Hermione huffed at his statement and crossed her arms across her chest. But her smirk was still present on her face. Finally she bursts out laughing. "Ok ok. I just want to get this mission over with. This place gives me the creeps." She has a hint of disgust in her voice.

The two boys shake their heads and turn back to the door, waiting.

Soon Professor McGonagall returned with a frown on her face. "He will see you now. Follow me please." She turned and headed down the flame lit corridor. The three step in and follow her. They can hear the laughter and clattering of dishes and cups in a room off to their right. They share a knowing look. It was the welcoming feast. They should be apart of that feast. As soon as that thought entered their heads they shake it out. They gave this all up when they left. They stop in front of a large statue of a griffin and wait for her to utter the password. She looks at them strangely. They seemed to have some knowledge of the school. Maybe they used to attend Hogwarts. She shook her head before saying the password. "Strawberry Melon." The statue begins to move and soon a stairway appears. "He is waiting for you in his office." She turned and headed back the way she came. She had a feast to oversee.

The three nodded at her and soon begin their journey up the stairs. They stop outside the door and place their wands away. A muffled "Come in" is heard from the other side of the door. Harry turned the knob and pushed the door open. They are greeted with a room full of people who stop and stare at the newcomers. They stop dead in their tracks seeing who all was there. All three pairs of eyes widen. They had just walked into a meeting of the Order of the Phoenix. They soon gather their bearings and precede into the room slowly. Keeping their heads lowered and eyes guarded. All three of them stop once they reach Professor Dumbledore desk.

The older man stared at the trio. "Minerva told me you were somewhat persistent to see me. May I ask what was of dire importance?"

Harry clears his throat and looks at the man he used to call mentor. "We are here on behalf of the Order of the Raven." Gasps are heard coming from around the crowded office.

A shocked look crossed the older wizards face but it soon disappeared. "I see and why does the Order wish to speak to me?"

This time it's Ron who speaks. "We are here to ask for your resignation, Dumbledore. And for you to accompany us back to our Headquarters to face trial. Our Lord demands it! " He stated forcefully. The red head was itchy to curse someone.

Dumbledore quickly scanned over the three standing in front of him. Oh yes. He knew who they were and it surprised him that Tom would be foolish enough to send his three best enforcers into the heart of the light side without backup. This was a monumental opportunity for him and his order and he wasn't going to just let them just leave. He cleared his throat. "Ah. Mister Weasley, Mister Potter and Miss Granger you're all looking rather well these days. How have you been? How's Tom?"

Harry's eyes flashed dangerously, at the mention of Lord Voldemorts' given name, but soon return to their normal cold green. "We have been well, Professor. And our Lord is in good health. How have you been? Wait. I think I already know the answer to that. By the looks of your pitifully planned attacks I would say that you already know you've lost. Make this easy on yourself and come quietly."

Ron and Hermione chuckled.

"Who would of thought that the Trio of Saviors let alone the boy-who-lived would willingly join the Dark Lord and form the Order of the Raven? I frankly don't believe one word of it. Care to present us with some proof?" Called a voice from the crowd. A voice that could only belong to one Professor Snape. He soon appeared from the crowd and took up a place beside Professor Dumbledores' chair.

Harry lets his anger course through his veins and can feel his other two companions doing the same. He soon calmed himself and glared at the greasy haired Professor. "You wish to have proof Snape? When you of all people know it's true? You have seen us at the meetings. You may have not wanted to believe it but you saw us. Oh, we know that you're a spy. Our Lord keeps you alive for amusement and feeding false information to the old fool" He motioned towards the Headmaster. "Now as for your proof...I think this should be enough?" He reached down and rolled up the sleeve of his black robe. The other two follow his lead and soon three dark marks are presented to the staring room. They let their sleeves fall back down. "You see Snape. Unlike you, we are loyal to our Lord and the cause. We joined on our own free will and have _no_ intention of ever leaving his side!" Harry said in a rather calm voice. His gaze locked with Snape's as the oily haired Professor hears a single word in his head before excruciating pain rips through his body.

"Crucio!"


	2. Chapter 2

Harry took a step back away from the twitching Professor and glanced at Ron who had his wand pointed at the greasy haired man. "That's enough Ron. We are not here to cause trouble...yet." He reached over and plucked the other boys wand from his fingers and tucked it away into the folds of his robe. A small smirk played on his lips as he looked at the now very still man on the floor. He noticed that the occupants of the room have now grown silent and it seemed that no one was breathing, in fear of being cursed. A glint of red caught his eye and he turned towards it. Mr. Weasley, Ron's father and his surrogate father, was slowly moving towards them with his wand drawn. He raised an eye brow and elbowed his red headed companion in the side and motioned towards the man with his head. "Looky there Ron. Your father is going to try and stop us."

Ron glared at Harry and rubbed his side. But hearing his best friends words he turned his glare towards his father. A smirk formed on his sickly pale features. "Ah, my father is going to show that he has a back bone, is he? Don't make me hurt you, _dad_. I'm sure mum needs you around to tend to the _pigs_." His voice was cold and void of all emotions. He watched, with satisfaction, as his father raised his wand to cast a spell or a curse, he wasn't sure which; he'd finally get to curse someone. But then frowned as his fathers wand flew towards them and ended up in Hermione's out stretched hand.

"Now now Mr. Weasley. Like Harry has said, we are not here to cause trouble. We're here for Dumbledore and then we'll be on our way. After all we are civilized human beings. If Dumbledore comes with us then no one in this room will be harmed. What would the world think if we slaughtered you all after getting what we came for? They might confuse us with the Order of the_ Phoenix_. We can't have that, can we?" Hermione practically sneered. She looked at the wand that she was holding and tossed it to Harry.

Harry caught the wand and examined it. "I believe, Mr. Weasley, that your wand is in need of repair." With those words, he snapped the wand in half and tossed it back to the stunned man. He then glanced around the room at all the order members. This was a rare chance to get all the names of the people. He began to mentally remember them. One face shocked him. The one face that was trying to blend into the shadows. "Ah...Draco? Fancy seeing you here, mate."

The blonde haired boys eyes widened.

"Come now, Draco. We knew you were a coward but joining the Order of the Phoenix? That is low, even for you. I'm ashamed to say that you were one of the best Deatheaters we had." A satisfactory smile formed on his lips as he heard the people around him gasp. So they didn't know? "You mean you didn't tell them?" He shook his head and raised his hand, bringing the blonde forward. He clamped a hand down on his shoulder. "Your coming back with us Draco. You were one of the best and for that your needed." He pushed him towards Ron who held onto him tightly. "Now, shall we go?" He turned back towards the Headmaster.

Ron and Hermione plus the prisoner, turned towards the door only to find it blocked by a very angry looking Snape. In their dealings with Draco they had not noticed the older man get up off the floor, with some help, and move to block the door. Nor did they have time to react when he called their wands to him.

Harry frowned, Ron's anger was building and Hermione stood calm. "Now Professor. We suggest you move out of our way. If you haven't noticed we do not need our wands to carry out magic. But we do not like to have things taken from us. Give them back and move!" Hermione finished with a smirk. She felt good but in the back of her mind she felt pity for the people in the room. Most of which used to be their Professors, mentors and some even their friends. She shook the thought out of her head and watched the dark haired man in front of her. No one in the room noticed her eyes flash, or how her other two companion's eyes also flashed. They were drawing power from each other. They never saw the curse coming at them from behind. They never saw each other fall to the floor in a powerful body bind. Shocked looks passed over their faces as darkness swallowed them.

"Well done, Nymphadora." Albus gave the purple haired witch a smile; which faded when he focused on the unconscious youths on the floor. "Take them." He suddenly felt all one hundred and ninety-eight years of his age.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry was the first to wake up. He looked around but all he saw was darkness. "Ron, Hermione are you alright?" He called out hoping to get an answer. His head snapped to the left as he hears scuffling on the floor and then a small groan.

"I'm alright Harry. But I think they took Ron." Hermione's voice sounded small and pain filled. "How could we have been so stupid? Letting down our guard in a room full of Phoenix's. How stupid are we?" She let out another groan and fell silent, lost in thought.

Harry sighed. "I knew we should have never come. Lord Voldemort gave us a choice and we chose poorly. We will now pay the price for our ignorance. How long must this charade go on before the war is over? How long do we have to pretend?". He was tired of all the senseless violence and death that seemed to follow him and his friends these days. He longed for a time when the most he had to worry about was getting a poor grade in Potions or not getting his homework turned in on time.

"Harry, you can't blame yourself. We were young and foolish back then. We had no idea what we were doing. How could we? It's not like anyone ever cared to explain things to us. We were the golden trio. Saviors of the wizarding world. But that is all we were. They never considered the fact that we were just kids. When we started to attend Hogwarts that all ended. We were no longer kids. We were weapons to be used against the most powerful evil our world had ever seen." She let out a snort and moved to where Harry was sitting. "Come on Harry. Give us some credit for trying to make things right. They will soon know what they created by taking away our childhoods. But, at the same time, they will know that we never betrayed them." Her voice was soft and soothing.

Harry gave her a sad smile. "Your right. They created us and it's time they realized it." He was silent for a moment then left out a chuckle. "I pity the fool that has the job of dealing with Ron. He is going to tear them apart." He can't help the smirk that formed on his lips. He wrapped his arms around her and held her, gently. "You know I love you right? We will make it through this. We have our son to think about now. So we have to get out of here alive. Our son will not have the life I had. A life without his parents." He whispered.

She smiled and snuggled into his embrace. "I hope Andor is alright with Olie. He is always such a hand full. And yes I know you love me. I love you too, Harry." Hermione just continued to lean against her husband of a year, lost in thought and drawing strength from him.

They sat there for what seemed like hours. Both are brought out of their thoughts when the door opened and someone was throw in. The person stumbled and landed painfully on his butt. He let out a groan and looked around. His eyes adjusting to the darkness.

Harry watched the figure before a glint of red caught his attention. "Did you hurt them badly, Ron?" He asked his best friend and godfather to his son.

Ron turned towards the voice and finally his eyes adjusted to see Harry and Hermione. He grinned and stood, rubbing his butt. "They tried to get me to see the light and the sins of my deeds. Lost cause. I basically told them to get bent." He said as he slid down next to Harry with his back resting against the wall. "They even brought Ginny in to try and convince me. She ended up cursing me and storming out." He shrugged and leaned his head back against the wall.

Hermione reached over Harry and patted Ron's leg. "Everything will be ok, Ron. We will get out of here. Our Lord will not leave his three horsemen of the Apocalypse in the custody of the Order. We are too valuable to him." She looked down at towards the floor, thinking about Andor.

Ron offered her a small smile. "Like you said_ Mione,_ we will get out of here and you guys will be back to rasing little Andy to be the best wizard he can be. With my help of course. Fred and George will be around too." He thought about the twins. They had joined the Order of the Raven a little over a year and a half ago. They wanted to see what their little brother and his friends were up to and they proved to be valuable to Voldemort. They now spent their time making up weapons for the Dark Lord.

Harry nodded and placed his free arm around Ron and drew him into a three way hug. "Now, Lets draw up a plan to get out of here." He says in mock cheerfulness.

All three of them sat in the hug. Not a sound is made. They appeared to be mute but further investigation would prove that they were talking to each other through their minds. And at this moment they were devising a plan to get out of wherever they were. Just as the final details are in place the door opens again and a figure stands in it. They squint at the bright light and are able to make out some features of the man. He had messy black hair but not greasy like Snape's and he was well built. A frown was etched on his once smiling face. The three of them share a look and nods before Harry speaks. "Hello Sirius, Its been awhile."


	4. Chapter 4

Sirius blinks at the three within the small room. They knew who he was which was a surprise. "You will address me as Mr. Black. Is that clear?" His voice was cool yet calm. He lets his eyes glance over the three figures. He could swear that he knew them. But they were POW's. Prisoners of War. Meaning they had to be Voldermort's supporters.

Harry blinks and looks over at Hermione who just gives him a shrug. "I'm hurt Sirius. I've never been told what to address you." He places a look of mock hurt upon his pale face. Ron and Hermione snicker at Harry's actions.

Sirius glares at the three. They had no respect and seemed to think that this was a game. Further inspection shows that they are nothing more than children, or rather young adults. "I will no tolerate your lose tongue, deatheater" He spits out. His voice full of venom.

Ron and Hermione's snickers stop abruptly as Harry stands, drawing himself up to his full height. He brushes his all black attire off and gives Sirius a glare that could freeze the warmest of water. "Is there something you wished from us, Phoenix?" His voice is void of all emotions as is his face.

Sirius takes a step back and his hand grips his wand. His eyes lock with Harry's. This boy must be the leader. He had an aurora of power around him. They all did but the others seemed to interact around this one. "I have been sent to gather any information that you three have on Voldermort. You will cooperate or be punished." He crosses his arms across his brood chest and waits.

Hermione is the next to stand then Ron. They take up their positions beside Harry. One of each side. Hermione glares at Sirius. "We will tell you nothing, Phoenix. Your order has broken the rules of the Treaty of Sides by capturing us. Our lord will not stand for that." Her voice is just as cold as Harry's was.

"The Order of the Phoenix is overrated, Sirius. Lord Voldermort has tolerated you for far to long already. Your time is coming to an end. Your attacks on our bases are weak and kill nobody but the Phoenix that casts the spell." Ron says.

Sirius eyes the three in front of him. They were loyal to each other. That was clear. And by the looks of things they would die for each other. Which might be the case if they don't start talking.

Harry slowly reaches over and grabs Hermione's hand. Their fingers intertwine. The light from outside catches a something on their fingers and it glimmers. Harry offers her a small smile then looks back to Sirius. "We will give you no information. Your only option is to kill us." He glances at Ron who nods then to Hermione who does the same thing. He then returns his gaze to Sirus. All three of their faces are set. Ready to receive the death curse.

Sirius takes a step back. Shock is evident on his face. All the other deatheaters have taken the option to talk. They gave up information without a second thought. But these three would rather die than talk. They must be very loyal to Voldermort. Which means they will have the most valuable information. He points to Harry and Hermione. "You two will come with me." He pulls his wand out and points it at them as he moves out of the doorway so they may exit, ahead of him.

Harry moves first and Hermione behind him. They never let go of each others hands. Harry stops and turns to Ron. "We will be back. Count on that. But if we would happen...please take care of Justice." His voice holds a touch of sadness and his eyes begin to water. He soon pushes that all inside and again places his emotionless mask on. He exits, pulling Hermione with him.

Ron nods to Harry. "Don't worry mate. I'll take care of the little bugger. But you will make it out. Just remember he needs a mum _and _dad." He takes his seat back against the wall and closes his eyes as his two best friends are lead from the room.

Sirius watches the exchange of words with curiosity. Who was this Justice they spoke of? It must be a child. He pulls the door shut and mutters the locking spell. He motions with his wand for them to walk. His eyes fall to their clasped hands and he notices the rings. He would have to find out what that is all about. He stops in front of another door and mutters the unlocking spell and pushes them inside. The room is large and candles lined the walls. "Sit" He says gruffly as he points to two chairs in the middle of the room.

Harry sits followed by Hermione. They let go of each others hands and folds their own on their laps. Their eyes are trained on Sirius. "We will not tell you anything about our Lord" Harry says.

Sirius sits in the remaining chair and places his wand into the folds of his robe. "I think you will find us very...persuasive when it comes to talking about Voldermort. Now. Lets begin. Please state your names and ages"

A small smirk forms on Hermione's lips. Wouldn't Sirius get a shock out of this. She clears her throat. "My name is Hermione Potter and I am 18 years old" She looks over to Harry.

Sirius's eyes widen at the mention of her name. His attention is then turned to the young man. It couldn't be?

Harry locks eyes with Hermione before turning back to Sirius. "Harry Potter and I am 17 years old. I don't find any point in these questions and refus..." He is cut off by Sirius.

"It can't be. Harry and Hermione Potter" His eyes look to their hands. The glimmer of light was off wedding rings. "Harry..." Sirius's eyes narrow as he looks at his godson. "Harry and Hermione are dead. Killed by Voldermort's Horsemen of the Apocalypse. Their friends Ronald Weasley was also killed."

Harry sighs "We are the Horsemen of the Apocalypse, Sirius. And Ron is back at our cell, probably plotting the death of everyone inside this building...which I'm assuming is Hogwarts. Stupid move. Keeping us locked up in the very place you captured us. Your only bringing on your own deaths" He says matter - of - factly.

Sirius sits back in his chair. He had heard that something happened during the Phoenix meeting that he couldn't attend. Something that had the whole order talking. This must of been it. They must of known that Harry, Hermione and Ron were members of the Order of the Raven. He still couldn't believe it. "Why?" He asks just below a whisper.

Hermione is the one to answer the seemingly simple question "When we started to attend Hogwarts out lives changed. We were no longer children. We had gone up against Voldermort more times than we should of. We were used at weapons against him. And then to find out that Dumbledore knew about all the times and refused to help us. It was our duty. How much duty does three eleven year olds have? Or how about three twelve year olds? Or maybe three thirteen or fourteen year olds? We went through things that not ever an adult should go through. Sure we were hero's but at what cost? We lost so much of ourselves. We couldn't sleep at night unless all three of us were together. We couldn't talk to anyone else because no one had the faintest idea to what we went through. So we withdrew into out own little group. No one else was allowed in. Why should they. They weren't weapons like us. Only three other people have been allowed into out little group and they are the key weapon makers of Lord Voldermort. That is why Sirius. That is why we left and joined the enemy. We didn't want to be used anymore. We wanted our faces to have names. And now they do." She leans back in her chair after she falls silent.

"Sirius. You were my godfather. But yet you were always off on missions for Dumbledore. Do you know why? Let me tell you why. I wasn't allowed to get close to anyone. If I did, I could refuse to go up against Voldermort. And that would be bad. That is why I was placed with the Dursley's. They knew I would never be accepted their. And when the time came I would be more than happy to leave." He looks down at his wedding ring. "Hermione and myself have been married for a year now. After we got over our fears we figured out that we loved each other. Nine months later our son, Justice, was born. He has four godfathers. In this kind of business you can never be sure If your coming home alive."

Sirius blinks. Harry not only was married he has a son. "Four godfathers? Who are they?" He blinks. Surely they weren't deatheaters.

Harry sighs. "Look around Sirius. Who of our past friends have seemingly disappeared in the last 3 years? They just up and disappeared. Slytherin is not the only house that produces dark witches and wizards."

Sirius tilts his head to the side as he thinks. There were many people that disappeared over the past three years. Some just up and left. But then the last part hits him. Slytherin is not the only house that produces dark witches and wizards. That would mean another Hogwarts house. Which of the houses, besides Slytherin, has experienced a loss of its numbers. Gryffindor is the only one that pops into his mind. Oliver Wood didn't show up for an Order meeting 2 years ago. He was never seen again. Fred and George Weasley closed down WWW, saying they were going out to lunch and never returned. But it couldn't be. He gives Harry a questioning look.

Harry nods. "Oliver was the first to join after us. He is the one that gave us the information in Dumbledore using us. Fred and George joined a year and a half ago. They wanted to see what his little brother and his friends were up to. Lord Voldermort had heard of their skills making prank items and employed them in the weapons area. They love it. No more getting yelled at for their pranks. They get paid and praised for them. Ron is the man godfather. But since he travels with us we named Wood then the twins. None of us are gone at the same time except for us three. Fred and George stay on base all the time so they see James the most. He's only three months old and I think he is already thinking up pranks to pull on you Phoenix's." Harry and Hermione chuckle.

Sirius blinks. "You just told me the names of three of your members. That will be used against them" His voice returning back to its cold and bitter nature. He never heard the door open behind him or the two figures that entered.

"I don't think that will be happening anytime soon, Black" Says one of the figures that entered. Soon they both step into the light and their faces revealed.

Sirius spins around and draws his wand, pointing it at the two new figures. His mouth hands open as he comes face to face with two wands pointing at him. That didn't shock him. The two men holding the wands did. Severus Snape and Draco Malfoy stood at the ready.

Harry and Hermione stand and walk passed Sirius and join the newcomers. "You didn't really think that we came into this blindly did you. This was a well thought up plan that took a good 2 years to put into effect. I'm sorry Sirius. I'm afraid you will be joining us on the way out. We can't leave someone with valuable information here and still alive. So coming with us is your only option." Harry states smoothly. A smirk playing on his lips. Oh how the tides had changed.

Sirius is in to much shock to even notice his wand being plucked from his fingers and thrown to Harry by Snape. He had grown to trust both Snape and Malfoy and now to find out that this was one big plan.

Harry looks to Draco. "Sorry about the roughness mate. I'll make it up to you when we get home. Now would you please fetch Ron. He is surely ready to blow this whole damn place up."

Draco grins and jogs out the door and disappears down the corridor to release the other member of the trio.

Snape turns to face Harry and Hermione. "Was the Crucio curse absolutely necessary? It bloody hurt like hell." He runs a thin, pale hand through his greasy black hair. "I don't recall it being part of the plan when we last reviewed it" He mumbles under his breath.

Hermione chuckles. "Sorry bout that Severus. We needed them to think we were a threat and the only way was to attack one of their own. It was either you or Draco and his part was to be the prisoner so that left you. We couldn't attack any of the other people. That would of surely caused the war to escalate to a proportion that is not needed at the moment." Hermione's voice is soft and gentle. Almost like she was talking to a member of her family.

Snape nods his head slowly. He has long since accepted both Harry and Hermione. He no longer viewed them as pathetic Gryffindor scum. They were far from it. They made his Slytherin's look like bloody pansies. That is...All his Slytherin's except Draco. Draco was just as ruthless as the trio of Gryffindor's. Ron was a surprise. No Weasley had ever gone bad. So for that he got Snape's respect and like the other members of the trio, acceptance.

Severus is drawn out of his thoughts by a very pleading Sirius.

"Please Harry. You can't do this. All that we have fought for will be lost. Do you care for nothing that you can be so heartless and cruel? I am your godfather for christsake. And yet you will take me back to the very man that slaughtered your parents and tried to dispose of you. You need to open your eyes and look around. Your mind has been clouded by some kind of spell to make you act this way." He looks at Harry, pleadingly.

Harry moves his gaze from the open door to his godfather. He narrows his eyes and strides up to him. He grabs the front of his robes and pulls him within an inch of his face. "You need to open your eyes Sirius. Times have change. That means people have changed. I am under no spell. Neither is Hermione or Ron. Or the others back at our base. We joined at our own free will. No one forced us to do anything. Do you really believe that they could? We were the golden trio. We saved the world four times and we were just children. No. He may of killed my parents but I am still alive. For that I am thankful. I have a three month old son at home. So that means I will not become one of the statistics by being on the losing side. I didn't make the same mistake that my parents did. This proven by the fact that I am still standing here talking to you." His eyes seem to burn with anger. He pushes Sirus away from him and goes back to his position at the door.

"Harry. You need to calm down. Take a few deep breaths and let it go. That was the past. And we are apart of something so grand that they will remember our names for century after we have long left this place." Snape says as he moves over to stand beside Harry. He places a hand on his shoulder and gives it a light squeeze then drops it back to his side. He sounded like a father giving his son some influential advice.

Sirius watches the exchange between Harry and Severus with curiosity. How could Harry and Severus interact so calmly? Like it was natural. He could remember some of Harry's letters that went on for hours complaining about the greasy haired bastard. As Harry called him back then. But now. Now they were interacting like father and son. This made Sirus's stomach clench into knots. He should be the one that Harry is treating like a father. His blood begins to boil with anger. He had missed his chance to raise James's son. And now look at what happened. He had failed to keep his word. Failed both Lily and James. He looks up at Harry with sad eyes and whispers "I'm sorry Lily. I'm sorry James. I failed" He plops down on a chair to wait on his impending fate. He places his head in his hands and mutters once last time before he slips into deep thought "I'm sorry."


End file.
